


remember the beautiful us

by dee_yo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Badly Written Smut, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Fluff, M/M, Non AU, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, but jongin is gentle to him, insecure and emotional soo, oh do jihan is in my fic too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dee_yo/pseuds/dee_yo
Summary: when things get harder for kyungsoo, jongin is always there to catch him and keep him rooted.





	remember the beautiful us

**Author's Note:**

> 6.6 k words vomit lol and sorry for any mistakes ;; enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> p.s : both kaisoo live in their own house here in my fic

Jongin twitches when the alarm clock on his phone blares beside him. He does not have an ounce of energy to open his eyes so he just waves his hand aimlessly in the air until his palm hits the wooden table and finally reaches the phone. Jongin shuts it off with his eyes still closed tightly. He shifts his body a little and instead of lying on his stomach as he did just now he turns his body around and faces the warm body beside him.

 

Kyungsoo initially whined a little when Jongin moved but after his lips find its purchase in Jongin’s neck and ghosts over the younger’s throat with his arms wrapped around the younger’s slender waist, Kyungsoo snores back. He moves deeper into Jongin’s embrace until his legs are tangled with the younger’s. Kyungsoo’s movement causes Jongin to almost fall from the bed. He wants to reposition himself but Kyungsoo seems to crawl on his body, even more, trying to seek the warmth he needs. Eventually, as he loses his balance, he accidentally drags Kyungsoo’s body along and they both fall to the ground with a thud. Jongin groans when his back sizzles with pain. Kyungsoo is lighter than him. Nevertheless, his weight is still heavy when the elder’s body is draped fully on him.

 

Kyungsoo mutters a groan too. He lifts his head groggily and immediately stands up and climbs to the comfortable bed again, leaving Jongin on the floor alone. Jongin ignores Kyungsoo as he closes his eyes again. He could just join Kyungsoo back in the bed but he is too tired to move a muscle. His waist still hurts from the previous rehearsal. Although the pain has started to ebb away when Kyungsoo massaged it yesterday before bed, the dull pain is still there if he twisted his body wrongly and the fact that Kyungsoo literally fell on his body just makes everything seems worse than it already is. He ignores the pain as he tries to shut his mind to sleep again.

 

Everything is just too tiring nowadays. Jongin just wants nothing but to sleep and to just forget about responsibility and reality for a day.

 

“Baby, come here…” Kyungsoo’s words are muffled by the pillow.

 

Jongin just hums.

 

“Baby.” Kyungsoo calls him again and pats the empty space beside him.

 

Jongin stretches his arms outwards lazily on the floor and moans when his muscles pop. After a while, he stands up sleepily and plops himself down beside the sleepy Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo wants to pull him into a hug but Jongin whimpers when Kyungsoo’s hands accidentally hit the sore spot, just below the tailbone.

 

“Ahh Hyung, it hurts,” Jongin whines. Why everything has to be damn painful?

 

“Sorry sorry,” Kyungsoo mutters sleepily. He cracks one eye open. Kyungsoo gingerly puts his hand on the younger’s waist and start to massage the tight muscle. He continues to do so while keeping his eyes close sleepily. Kyungsoo knows Jongin’s body by heart already and he knows how to move his hand on the younger’s body. Jongin doesn’t make a single noise as Kyungsoo’s palm continuously and expertly pinches his waist until he is lulled to sleep back together with the elder.

 

 

Jongin wakes up an hour later. He is the first to wake up (which is not common) and Kyungsoo is still peacefully asleep beside him. Jongin rubs his face and lets out a yawn. He checks his phone and the clock shows it is just almost 10 o’clock in the morning and they both need to wake up now to get ready for their latest album’s photoshoot today by 11 as their manager will be by their door to pick them up. At that thought, Jongin closes his eyes again and sighs.

 

He looks at Kyungsoo and watches how the elder’s chest rises and falls rhythmically. He lies on his stomach and places his palm under his chin for support as his eyes are fixated on the sleeping elder. Kyungsoo suddenly moves and sneaks his hand underneath his t-shirt to scratch his tummy cutely. Jongin can’t help a grin from spreading across his face. Kyungsoo is just too adorable.

 

A moment like this is his favourite. He always loves how he gets to admire Kyungsoo like this. Kyungsoo looks so much softer when he is asleep. His face is serene like that of a child that knows no worries in this world. At a time like this, Jongin thinks how lucky he is to witness this beauty in front of his eyes, especially when Kyungsoo’s beautiful face is even more beautiful bare-faced.

 

Instead of suffocating makeup adorning his face, Kyungsoo’s face looks even paler which makes the elder’s dark circles under his eyes from the number of sleepless nights he gets from working all day and night look heavy against his porcelain skin.

 

The moles on his face are even more visible to Jongin’s eyes when he gets to admire them up close like this. Jongin particularly loves the small mole decorating the elder’s upper lip. Even though Kyungsoo’s lips are now chapped, he wants nothing more than to plant a kiss on that plush lips.

 

So he does.

 

He does not know how many times he pecks the elder until Kyungsoo mutters a whine when his sleep is disrupted by Jongin. But Kyungsoo continues to close his eyes and does not make an effort to push Jongin away. Instead, he rolls his body to the side, back facing the giggling Jongin. Jongin does not stop, though.

 

He goes to hover his body over Kyungsoo’s side and kisses Kyungsoo’s hair down to his cheeks. Kyungsoo squirms and mutters a groan.

 

With that, Kyungsoo opens his eyes and pushes Jongin away by his chest.

 

“What time is it?” He mumbles.

 

“We have 45 minutes to get ready. Wake up baby,” Jongin whispers. His calloused fingers caress Kyungsoo’s cheeks softly.

 

Kyungsoo sighs but does not make any move to get up. Eventually, Jongin gets up and pulls Kyungsoo up by his arms.

 

Every day is a busy day for them and today is no exception especially when they are near the comeback season and no matter how tiring they are, both of them know it’s something they have signed up for. Another day of work and sleepless night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The sun is scorching and he feels like dying.

 

Kyungsoo can feel the sweat trickling down his back and almost dampen the layers of Hanbok he wears. When the director shouts ‘Cut!’, Kyungsoo let out an exhale. He goes to take shelter under the tent and plops himself down on one of the seats there. After a while, a staff gives him a small fan for him to hold while she fixes his garments and the stylist besides her goes to fix his makeup.

 

Kyungsoo mutters a small thanks when they are done. He picks up the script lying on the chair beside him and goes through his lines several times. The whole staffs are busy running around and tending to his co-actors and actresses who also seem to be exhausted to be under this kind of weather. They had two more scenes to act before they call it a day.

 

Jihan comes running to him and takes a seat beside him. Kyungsoo smiles.

 

“I heard you guys are going to have a comeback next month?” He asks. Jihan opens a water bottle and gulps down the water while waiting for Kyungsoo to answer. At the question, Kyungsoo internally groans. He puts down his script on his lap and hums.

 

“Yeah. We still have a lot to do actually. Dance practice, vocal training, recording, photoshoots, you know all those things. So yeah. Luckily, we only have only two songs left to record,” Kyungsoo shrugs and gives him a humorless laugh. Jihan pats his shoulder soothingly, trying to alleviate his tension. The sun is still blazing and he is pretty sure the heat is going to lick at his already sunburned skin even more.

 

“Woah,,,. You guys are honestly so amazing. I don’t know how you do all of these,” Jihan says in admiration. Kyungsoo puts on a tired smile.

 

“Y-yeah. I don’t know how I can put up with all of these too, Hyung,” Kyungsoo heaves a sigh. Jihan squeezes his shoulder once more in encouragement.

 

Kyungsoo’s head starts to spin and he feels he could collapse at any time soon but as always, he restrains.

 

Just a little bit and then he will rest. Kyungsoo reassures himself.

 

 

 

The exhaustion finally takes a toll on him.

 

He has been feeling under the weather since yesterday. His head had been pounding incessantly ever since he had returned home from filming last night that he felt like ripping his skull out in annoyance. Jongin was home when he got back. They younger was on his laptop, minding his own business. He leaped in surprise when Kyungsoo suddenly curled on the floor while clamping the side of his head tightly. Kyungsoo let out a grunt when Jongin tried to help him to stand. They staggered to the bed and Jongin carefully helped to tuck Kyungsoo under the duvet.

 

After he had taken the medicine, Kyungsoo let his mind succumbed to the sleep, feeling a little bit drowsy as Jongin slowly ran his fingers through Kyungsoo’s scalp and massaging the side of his head.

 

This morning, Kyungsoo woke up feeling a little bit better than he was yesterday. His throat felt scratchy and dry so he made himself a glass of warm water with honey. Jongin asked him to rest a little more but of course his workaholic Hyung would never listen to him. Jongin tried again to persuade him but Kyungsoo was already in their bathroom, getting ready for their song recording today. Jongin almost rolled his eyes. He slowly felt his patience running thin. Sometimes he wondered how he could put up with Kyungsoo’s stubbornness for seven years since they first got into the relationship. This side of his boyfriend that he still could not fathom.

 

Kyungsoo and work are inseparable.

 

In the end, the manager picked them up to SM and here they are, in the studio with the rest of the members today.

 

Kyungsoo is still in the recording room. Jongin and the rest of the members are outside at the control room, monitoring him. Kyungsoo manages to sing his lines perfectly but when he tries to belt out the high notes, he feels his throat is becoming dry again and that prompts him to stop in the middle of the recording. Even though the whole room is air-conditioned, Kyungsoo can feel his skin is burning and the shirt he wears is cladded with sweat.

 

“Kyungsoo, do you want to rest for a while?” His producer’s voice booms through the speaker in the room. Kyungsoo sees Jongin stands up from his seat with worry etched on his face.

 

“N-no Hyung. I’ll try again,”

 

So he does and even though he can do it this time, Kyungsoo still feels he has not done well so he tries again and again until his producer asks him to stop, saying Kyungsoo’s got his lines perfectly.

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t think that way. Eventually, he walks out from the room, feeling remorse and sadness weighing heavily on his mind. He doesn’t meet Jongin’s worried gazes and scoots away from him instead. He never the one to cry in front of people, so he restrains himself very hard and swallows his saliva bitterly even though he feels the tears of distress are threatening to fall down in any seconds.

 

Jongin is right. Maybe if he could treat himself right and actually listen to his boyfriend’s advice to stay at home, Kyungsoo probably would never feel this guilty and sad. He knows the younger is still having his gaze burning at the side of his head but Kyungsoo pays no mind. He looks ahead, at Minseok who’s now recording in the room. The other members are still practicing their lines with papers clad in their hands. Kyungsoo bites the inside of his lower lips when he feels Jongin walks closer to him and hovering at his side. He should feel relaxed because he knows Jongin wants to soothe him, but he feels his shoulders stiffen uncomfortably instead when Jongin puts his hand around him. He flinches in return so Jongin removes his hand and from Kyungsoo’s periphery, he can see Jongin’s hand forms into a fist at his side.

 

 

He certainly does not want to burden Jongin with his state. He doesn’t even want to, ever. But he knows the younger knows him inside out. One look from Kyungsoo, although unreadable from other people, Jongin immediately can sense his mood. He knows the younger wants the best for him and he knows he should think the same way too. Maybe he should stop being pathetic for once and learns how to listen to the other when it comes to his health and well-being.

 

Kyungsoo still ignores Jongin even after their manager drives them to their apartment back. He is still too scared to admit he was wrong. Kyungsoo heads to their bedroom and removes his jacket to hang it in the closet. He lets out a gasp when he feels a pair of warm hands wrapped loosely around his waist. Kyungsoo once again flinches. He turns around to see Jongin’s eyes flickers in concern. Jongin retreats his hand quickly with his eyes still trained at the elder’s face.

 

“D-don’t touch me,” Kyungsoo rasps out. Jongin furrows his eyebrows in dismay. Kyungsoo pushes Jongin’s chest lightly and he is about to walk away to the bathroom when Jongin once again pulls him. Kyungsoo staggers backward and Jongin turns his body to face him. Kyungsoo can feel the younger’s finger tremble lightly on his shoulders.

 

“Hyung…tell me what’s wrong..” Jongin asks his voice wavers slightly. They are not about to have a quarrel, aren’t they? Jongin despises the mere thought.

 

“Nothing,” Kyungsoo says nonchalantly. He ignores Jongin and pushes Jongin aside to resume his walk. Jongin grips Kyungsoo’s arm tightly, prompting the elder to stop and Kyungsoo sends him a glare.

 

“Do you think you can lie to me? Hyung, please, don’t be like this.” Jongin whispers at the end.

 

“I said it’s nothing!” Jongin flinches from Kyungsoo’s tone. Kyungsoo frees his arm from Jongin’s harsh grip. His head is pounding as the stress slowly blankets his mind.

 

“Hyung! You are seriously being childish right now! I know you are not fine! You can’t lie to me! I know you!” Jongin finally snaps. Kyungsoo halts in his step.

 

“Yes I am not fine!! Happy? Please don’t talk to me right now!” Kyungsoo’s footsteps thud through the hallway, ignoring Jongin that is now simmering with annoyance.

 

“Was it because of this morning?” Jongin’s voice softens. Jongin trails after Kyungsoo and grabs the elder’s arm and spins him around to face him. He puts his palm on the elder’s forehead.

 

“You’re still warm Hyung…. I told you to rest but you never listen to me,” He hugs Kyungsoo’s smaller body and inhales Kyungsoo’s sweet scent. Kyungsoo finally uses this strawberry scented shampoo that Jongin accidentally bought the last time.

 

“I said don’t touch me. I know how to take care of myself. I am not a baby anymore,” Kyungsoo’s voice breaks at the end. He tries to push Jongin by his chest but his movement came out weak.

 

“You’re not. But you’re my baby,” Jongin smiles into his hair. At every other day, Kyungsoo probably would have cringed at his cheesiness but he knows the elder knows he really means it. Kyungsoo still tries to wriggle out from his embrace but Jongin tightens it.

 

“It’s okay Hyung. You have done a great job. I’m so proud of you. Always,” At that, Kyungsoo lifts his head and stares deeply into Jongin’s eyes. Jongin’s gaze is soft yet strong on him. Kyungsoo feels his heart swells at Jongin’s words as he stares into the younger’s warm eyes. If one day he suddenly gives up and falls into nothingness, he knows the one who’s going to spread his arms and catch him would be this person standing in front of him. His Jongin. Whom he will never stop loving.

 

Kyungsoo swallows one last time before the tears that are brimming in his eyes finally wet his cheeks. He burst into tears that he tried to restraint just now.

 

He clenches Jongin’s shirt tightly and buries his face into the younger’s chest, letting his tears drench the younger’s shirt unceasingly. Jongin rubs his back and kisses the side of Kyungsoo’s ear repeatedly. The feathery sensation somehow calms Kyungsoo’s inside.

 

Kyungsoo rarely cries in front of him. He knows Kyungsoo tends to shut himself in and keeps something away from Jongin so the moment Kyungsoo cries, Jongin knows the elder has reached his limit. Jongin feels grateful that Kyungsoo allows himself to be vulnerable when he is with him. Kyungsoo always puts on a strong façade but Jongin knows him better that the elder sometimes tries to hide his pain. Even from Jongin.

 

“It’s okay Hyung. It’s okay,” Jongin says softly.

 

Kyungsoo finally draws his breath slowly as he tries to regain his composure back. “Feeling better?” Jongin asks. He still has Kyungsoo tucked warmly in his chest. Kyungsoo sniffles and merely nods. After a moment, Kyungsoo lifts his head and both of them just look at each other, basking in their own comfortable silence. Kyungsoo’s eyes are red and bleary and the tip of his nose is red as well. Jongin caresses Kyungsoo’s cheeks, tucking Kyungsoo’s soft, now longer hair behind his ears. His other hand is massaging Kyungsoo’s nape tenderly, trying to release Kyungsoo’s tension.

 

“I’m sorry for lashing out to you just now. I’m sorry for being stubborn,” Kyungsoo murmurs. He casts his gaze downwards to the floor. Jongin lifts his chin up and Kyungsoo can’t help but melt at the sight of his boyfriend.

 

“I’m sorry too. Okay?”

 

“But you didn’t do anything wrong to me. I was the-”

 

“Shuushh I don’t wanna hear it anymore. Let’s stop now,” Jongin’s both palms now holding Kyungsoo’s face, squeezing his face adorably. Kyungsoo shuts his mouth and Jongin quickly brushes his lips on the elder’s already puckered lips. Kyungsoo’s eyes widen in shock but he slowly feels his eyelids flutter shut as Jongin deepens their kiss. Kyungsoo voluntarily opens his mouth and mewls when Jongin’s tongue swipes across his teeth and into his mouth. Kyungsoo’s mind has gone haywire and his stomach suddenly twists in excitement. He almost buckles to the floor but Jongin quickly lifts him off the floor and Kyungsoo wraps his legs around the younger’s waist.

 

He feels his back hitting the soft mattress. Jongin still kisses him fervently. With the last press of kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips, Jongin separates their kiss to let them breathe mingle for a while and Kyungsoo almost whimpers. Jongin doesn’t wait any longer as he continues to leave wet kisses along his jaw and down to his neck while his long fingers are already inside the elder’s shirt and caressing the smooth skin there. Goosebumps spread on Kyungsoo’s skin as Jongin’s ghostly touch runs his sides up and down.

 

It’s been a long time since they have proper sex and Kyungsoo misses it so much. He misses Jongin.

 

Kyungsoo gasps for air when Jongin pinches his already erected nipples while still sucking the elder’s collarbone. Kyungsoo doesn’t even try to contain his moan any longer. He grips Jongin’s locks harshly.

 

“Clothes..” Kyungsoo manages to rasp out. Jongin stops his movement and kisses Kyungsoo’s collarbone for the last time before he gets up and starts to remove his clothes one by one. Kyungsoo also has his shirt and pants along with his underwear removes and thrown to the floor in haste. Jongin crawls back to the bed and settles between Kyungsoo’s legs comfortably. Kyungsoo pulls Jongin by his nape and kisses the younger, open-mouthed. Their teeth clacking together and the mixture of their saliva trickles down to Kyungsoo’s chin.

 

It is messy and dirty but both of them couldn’t care less.

 

 

 

All of a sudden, Kyungsoo bursts into laughter. Jongin, stunned by Kyungsoo, stops their kissing in confusion. Kyungsoo giggles as he wipes his wet chin.

 

“Wh-why?” Jongin asks. His eyes are wide in surprise and confusion. Jongin’s smile spreads into a wide grin as he watches Kyungsoo laughs while burying his red face shyly in Jongin’s shoulder.

 

“Nothing nothing. The saliva trickled me,” Kyungsoo is still giggling. Jongin chuckles, watching how Kyungsoo’s body shakes uncontrollably when he tries harder to hold his laughter.

 

Kyungsoo quickly regains his composure and suddenly he kisses Jongin back on the lips with the same intensity as before. Kyungsoo nibbles on Jongin’s soft bottom lips. The younger lets out ragged breathing in return. He lets his hands travel to every expanse of Kyungsoo’s body – pinching and groping every soft skin his palms touch. He already memorizes the contour of Kyungsoo’s body, the way he feels when Jongin touches him and Jongin knows where to touch that will have Kyungsoo a moaning mess. Every time they make love, he just can’t get enough of Kyungsoo – his scent, his soft, beautiful body, his captivatingly, innocent yet sharp eyes that reflect Jongin’s whole world in them. Kyungsoo seems to have this ability to make him go crazy and fall deeper in love with him as days passed by.

 

His hands trail down to the swell of Kyungsoo’s ass and eventually grope the soft fleshes. Kyungsoo moans louder into their mouths. The elder tightens his grip on Jongin’s shoulders and Jongin nearly winces in pain from the harsh grip. He loves how full Kyungsoo feels when he touches him. The number of muscles and fats the elder have are just nice for Jongin to hold. Jongin definitely misses the time when Kyungsoo was a bit chubby because he could not stop gushing over Kyungsoo’s tummy even though the elder used to be insecure over it. While his upper body is now thin because of the weight loss, his lower body apparently is not.

 

Jongin loves Kyungsoo’s curvy thighs the most. His favorite place to rest his head when they are watching TV together on the couch and Kyungsoo will card his fingers through his hair.

 

Jongin parts his lips from Kyungsoo’s and his lips continue its path to Kyungsoo’s torso and to his tummy. He pecks harder at the two moles just above Kyungsoo’s navel on the left side. His hands trail upwards and pinch the fats on Kyungsoo’s waist.

 

Jongin nips on the moles a little harder, making Kyungsoo rolls his head back in pleasure and bucks his hips. Jongin buries his face in Kyungsoo’s stomach and lets out a cry when he feels Kyungsoo’s hand wraps around his hard shaft, expertly flicking his hand up and down Jongin’s dick.

 

“H-hyung..” Jongin grunts.

 

“F-faster, Jongin. I need you,” Jongin scrambles up from Kyungsoo’s body and quickly rummages through the drawer of the bedside table. When he finally grabs the bottle of lube and a packet of a condom, he wastes no time to lather his fingers with the liquid and after having Kyungsoo’s eager permission, he slowly and carefully inserts two fingers inside Kyungsoo’s twitching hole. Kyungsoo's breathing hitches at the intrusion but he quickly nods for Jongin to continue. Kyungsoo hisses at the pain so Jongin peppers the elder’s face with kisses even though he is near to combust from his arousal.

 

No words are spoken as Jongin continues to work him open with focused eyes until Kyungsoo asks him to move quickly. Kyungsoo already wraps his legs around Jongin’s waist and after he covers his dick with enough lube and tears open the packet and put on the condom, he enters Kyungsoo slowly until he is sheathed fully inside the elder. Kyungsoo groans and racks his finger on the younger’s back, asking Jongin to move in harsh pants.

 

Jongin finally snaps his hip forward, sending both of them panting harshly in each other’s face. He thrusts erratically into Kyungsoo’s tightness.

 

“Kyungsoo… oh God..Soo,” Jongin rasps out. He is too in a daze to realise he has dropped the honorific in the heat of the moment. Well, they both already dropped the formality a long time ago.

 

 Kyungso bites his lips and a moan slips out of his mouth when Jongin lifts his bum a little and hits the spot inside him that has Kyungsoo whines Jongin’s name repeatedly.

“You’re so good baby.. So good..,” Jongin grunts.

 

“Jongin, Jongin, wait,” Kyungsoo suddenly taps Jongin’s chest. Jongin stops and Kyungsoo pushes his chest away as he flips their position so now the elder is seated on his lap.

 

Jongin holds back a groan as Kyungsoo slowly sinks down on his dick. Without warning, Kyungsoo starts to bounce on him and Jongin groans when his dick brushes deeply in Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo grips his hair tightly as he quickly works himself down on Jongin’s shaft. Jongin leaves wet kisses on Kyungsoo’s neck, making the elder throws his head back in pleasure. Jongin laps up at every bead of sweat that trails down Kyungsoo’s neck eagerly.

 

“Jongin, don’t leave marks,” Kyungsoo manages to blurt. That surely is going to bring attention later and he does not want to deal with the aftermath.

 

Jongin just hums in return.

 

He places a final kiss on the milky neck before his mouth trails down to Kyungsoo’s nipple. Kyungsoo arches his back and Jongin takes that opportunity to suck one into his mouth, biting and kissing it until it is red and stands out against Kyungsoo’s pale skin. He does the same to the other while his other hand is around Kyungsoo’s hard arousal, pumping and tugging it.

 

“Jongin.. aa aaah, is it good?” Kyungsoo asks, his voice scratchy. Jongin’s stomach tightens at the heavenly warmth around his dick so he just nods in return. Too overwhelmed to think. Jongin braces his legs on the bed and grips on the elder’s hips as he starts to thrust upward to meet with Kyungsoo’s rhythm. With the remaining energy he has, he flips them and Kyungsoo is once again underneath him. Kyungsoo thrashes his legs around, his back arches to meet with every thrust.

 

Kyungsoo sobs out when Jongin keeps abusing the same spot inside him, his thrust becomes harsher, deeper and faster. The whole room is hot and reek of sweats. Their moans and grunts are loud in the silent room. Kyungsoo keeps clinging on Jongin as he feels he is near to combust.

 

Kyungsoo comes at the end, lips stuttering out Jongin’s name and Jongin follows soon after, filling up the condom with his seed. He crashes his head on Kyungsoo’s sweaty chest, listening to the elder’s wild heartbeats. Kyungsoo moans when Jongin pulls out from him. Jongin quickly ties the condom and discard it on the bin nearby. When he gets back to Kyungsoo, the elder pulls him tightly to his chest. Jongin noses Kyungsoo’s sweaty chest and peppers it with kisses.

 

Kyungsoo hovers his legs over Jongin’s back and tightens his grip on Jongin’s shoulders.

 

Jongin grins. Kyungsoo never changes. He is always extra affectionate and clingy post-sex. It never fails to warm Jongin’s heart. Kyungsoo makes him warm with love to the elder.

 

“Hyung, let’s clean up,” Jongin murmurs after a while.

 

“I’m too tired to move,” Kyungsoo lets out a yawn. Jongin kisses Kyungsoo’s chest once before he gets up and traipses to the bathroom. He cleans himself quickly in the bathroom and later returns to their bed with a wet towel. Kyungsoo already has his eyes fluttered shut sleepily. His swollen lips pucker adorably.

 

“Hyung, let’s get you clean up,”

 

Kyungsoo just turns around and lies on his back, baring himself in front of Jongin. He has his forearm on his closed eyes tiredly. Jongin chuckles. Kyungsoo is really his baby.

 

Jongin quietly works to clean Kyungsoo up. Kyungsoo lets out a shuddering breath when the wet, cold towel comes in contact with his flaccid dick. But he ignores it. Kyungsoo lets Jongin lifts his legs so that he could clean the elder’s back and the inside of his thighs properly.

 

 

He doesn’t realize when Jongin has stopped. He hums and nearly jolts awake when Jongin engulfs his back. Kyungsoo turns around and cuddles closer to Jongin’s chest.

 

Jongin looks at Kyungsoo’s face intently with soft eyes. He swipes his thumb over Kyungsoo’s blushing cheek. Their eyes lock for a moment and the elder just breathes out comfortably and leans his face more into Jongin’s palm. Jongin’s eyes follow his thumb’s movement across Kyungsoo’s heavy eyebags.

 

They are going into seven years but Jongin still finds Kyungsoo breathtakingly beautiful to him. Sure, Kyungsoo’s face is still youthful but the fame really has taken a toll on him. Kyungsoo’s eyes are still sparkling but hidden deep in them, Jongin can see the tinge of exhaustion and stress that Kyungsoo always tries to conceal outside but his eyes never lie.

 

“Jongin,”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Do you think I am good enough for you?” Jongin blinks in confusion. Where does that come from?

 

“Why did you ask that? Of course you are. Always.” He smooches Kyungsoo’s temple, hoping to soothe Kyungsoo a little with his gesture.

 

“I-I don’t think I am good enough for myself,” Kyungsoo mumbles in reply.

 

“Hyung. Don’t say that,”

 

“Jongin. I am serious. I don’t think I am good enough because I keep thinking what if I screw up. What if I can fulfill the expectations people have on me? I am not even a good singer like Baek and Jongdae are. I know people are talking about me losing my interest in singing but I swear I still love singing, Jongin. I love being with you guys. I really do. It’s just sometimes I can only handle this much,” Kyungsoo croaks. Before the younger manages to retort, Kyungsoo continues.

 

“I am not even a good partner to you. I am sorry if lately I always act on my emotions and doesn’t care about your feelings. I-I am sorry Jongin. I know you are tired too but I always think about myself without considering that you care about me as much as I care about you. I swear I don’t want to be like this but sometimes I can’t help but thinking about it,” Kyungsoo’s voice sounds so raw and vulnerable that Jongin immediately goes to cradle his face warmly.

 

“Hyung. Kyungsoo. Look at me,” Jongin takes a deep breath before he continues.

 

“Listen to me. You are doing amazing, okay? You’ve worked hard to be where you are right now and I am so proud of you. You always say the same thing to me and yes I am saying it back to you,” Jongin caresses Kyungsoo’s cheeks, eyes never leave the elder’s.

 

“You never fail to make us proud of you. These people can think whatever they want on you but at the end of the day, you never fail to prove how incredibly talented, kind and hardworking man you are. They don’t know what you’ve been through. Don’t ever think about it too much, Hyung. I’m always here for you.” Jongin says. He kisses Kyungsoo’s lips and the elder sighs into his mouth.  Jongin’s words still don’t settle well in his heart because as much as he tries to assure himself everything is going to be just fine, the crippling anxiety at the back of his mind is still threatening to break him down at any seconds.

 

“Hyung, don’t think too much,” Jongin utters after another beat of silence. “Everything is going to be alright. We got this right?” Jongin mumbles into Kyungsoo’s hair. He hugs the elder’s smaller frames and lets Kyungsoo nuzzles into his chest.

 

 

“Jongin?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I love you,” Kyungsoo mumbles sleepily and plants his face in the crook of Jongin’s neck, inhaling Jongin’s cologne that already smells faint on his skin. Kyungsoo’s favourite. He had this personally designed for Jongin and he likes how good it smells on the younger. Jongin even keeps his favorite cologne as a secret from everyone else including their fans because that means only Kyungsoo can know this scent. Kyungsoo grows warm at that thought.

 

 “Love you too,” Jongin grins.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

By the time they wake up around 9 PM, Kyungsoo decides that tonight they both will be having dinner outside.

 

“Where are we going to eat today Hyung?” Jongin asks from their room. Jongin scratches his head, trying to find his favourite dark green shirt in the closet. Kyungsoo does not realize Jongin is talking to him as he eyes his naked torso in front of the bathroom mirror in silence. Jongin’s face pops out from behind the door after a while when he doesn’t hear a response from the elder.

 

“Huh Hyung? Where do you want to eat today?” Jongin asks the elder again.

 

“Jongin, look at what you’ve done.” Kyungsoo huffs while gesturing to the blooming red scattered on his pale chest. Jongin’s eyes bulge out because he doesn’t realize his marks are that…..bad, now that Kyungsoo is standing straight in front of him and the way the bathroom light casts down clearly on him just makes the bruises seem to stand out even more. That is sure going to take a few days to heal and disappear. He swipes his thumb across the skin and Kyungsoo just slaps his hand away in return.

 

Jongin laughs lightly and wraps his arms around Kyungsoo. He sniffs the elder’s hair and whispers a sorry to his ear.

 

“You are mad at me? I’m sorry,” Jongin says. Well, Kyungsoo is partially at fault too. He is too beautiful and sexy for Jongin not to resist.

 

“I have to dress up,” Kyungsoo says, his voice soft. As much as he wants to get angry at the younger for being so reckless, he still can’t find the will to. When deep inside, he loved how Jongin’s plump lips felt on his skin.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jongin parks their car outside of the restaurant. Kyungsoo smiles as he notices Lee’s restaurant is still the same except for the few changes made on the exterior. The last time he visited it with Jongin was eight years ago, when they were both still trainees. This place used to be one of their favourite places to eat every Saturday right after their practices ended. After he finished his practice, he would wait for Jongin until Jongin was done with his since they both were not in the same class during the training period. Jongin was the one who had first suggested to dine in this place so they both took a train together.  

 

Kyungsoo smiles at the memory. Time surely flies. After debut, they never thought of visiting this restaurant again.

 

Luckily, when they enter the restaurant, there were not many people since it’s already late at night. They saunter inside and plop down on the farthest seat at the corner. Since the restaurant is a little away from the bustling city, the few people there are not really paying attention to the idols and Jongin breathes a sigh of relief that no crazy fans are hurdling their way.

 

Jongin and Kyungsoo are always cautious. They always try to be discreet as possible lest the rumors about them going out together will reach the media. Hence, they try to go out together less and just spend their time inside. Jongin is fine with both as long as he could spend his free time with Kyungsoo contentedly. But since Kyungsoo is eager to have a dinner outside, Jongin relented.

 

What could go wrong if two _normal bandmates_ are going out together right? Jongin swallows bitterly. He looks at the man in front of him softly. What could go wrong? They are in love and there is _nothing_ wrong with that.

 

Both of them order their own favourites and the waiter, a middle age woman nods with a smile before walking away. Jongin watches Kyungsoo plays with his phone with a smile on his face and Kyungsoo realizing he is being stared at, flicks his eyebrows in question. “Why?” He returns the smile.

 

“Nothing. Did you remember how awkward we were when the first time we ate together alone? I can still remember how shy you were. You didn’t even want to look at me. I thought you hated me,” Jongin chuckles. Kyungsoo glares at him cutely and grins as he slaps Jongin’s arm. Jongin laughs, feigning hurt as he rubs his arm. Teasing Kyungsoo is one of his favourite things to do. If Jongin squints harder, he could see a warm blush creeping on Kyungsoo’s cheeks.

 

“Don’t remind me of that,” Kyungsoo says.

 

“I miss this, Hyung,” Jongin says in return after a beat of silence.

 

“Hmm?” Kyungsoo abandons his phone and pockets it back.

 

“I miss going out with you like this. We used to do it freely before,” Jongin’s voice wavers but he quickly clears his throat.

 

“Me too,” Kyungsoo whispers. “But hey we are doing it right now, right? I enjoy every second I got to spend with you,” Kyungsoo intertwines their fingers on the table.

 

The food arrives sooner and both of them eat in silence before Jongin breaks into a grin. Jongin is still giggling as he stares at his phone screen.

 

“What?” Kyungsoo smiles. Kyungsoo pulls Jongin’s forearm and the younger shows the phone to him.

 

“What is this?” Kyungsoo erupts in laughter when Jongin’s giggles get louder.

 

“Remember this photoshoot? All of us looked so different! Look at Sehun! This kid really grows up,” Jongin chuckles.

 

“When was this taken? 6 years ago?” Kyungsoo grins.

 

“Yes, Hyung look at your face. You were so thin back then,” Jongin says with mirth.

 

“You’re right. Why did I look like that? Gosh I hate my face,” Kyungsoo chuckles.

 

“You’re still beautiful Hyung,” Jongin whispers, a big smile across his face. Kyungsoo looks down at his food and spoons some more food into his mouth to stop the growing blush on his cheeks.

 

“After all this time,” Jongin whispers again, eyes soft and smile genuine.

 

Kyungsoo has to hit him on the hand to stop him from talking so much that would make the elder squirms in his seat. “Eat your food, Jongin,” Kyungsoo says. His heart is beating erratically in his chest.

 

Jongin does as he is told but he is still looking and scrolling through his phone.  

 

“I wonder what would happen to me if I didn’t meet you,” Jongin suddenly speaks. Kyungsoo looks at the younger.

 

“Me too,” Kyungsoo says. Jongin smiles. His hand goes to reach the elder’s hand that is resting on the table. He stares at the elder, at every feature of Kyungsoo’s face. The face he loves the most, the one he looks at when he feels his strength dwindles when things get harder.

 

He caresses the soft skin of Kyungsoo’s hand softly.

 

“Promise me that whatever happens to us, we’re in this together,” Jongin croaks, feeling his heart clenches tightly.

 

“I will always by your side,” Kyungsoo says, his voice soft yet unwavering. Kyungsoo’s thumb traces the veins on Jongin’s hand. They stare at each other unblinking before Kyungsoo breaks the silence.

 

“Okay why are we getting emotional right now? This is not the time for this,” Kyungsoo laughs. He blinks the tears on his eyes away. Jongin chuckles and proceeds to eat his food back.

 

 

 

Things may get harder, they might have ups and downs because that is how life is. Jongin thinks life is bearable enough when he is surrounded by happiness.

 

And one of them is Kyungsoo.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated X
> 
> thanks for reading!! ;;
> 
> also posted on AFF : eightyeighttwelve


End file.
